Anastazja (Zaczarowany Las)
Anastazja, lepiej znana jako Czerwona Królowa, później jako Biała Królowa, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Debiutuje w odcinku Down the Rabbit Hole. W jej rolę wciela się Emma Rigby. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Anastazja urodziła się jako córka nieznanego małżeństwa i miała co najmniej dwie siostry. Jedna z nich poślubiła księcia, przez co zyskała względy u matki i była przez nią faworyzowana. Jeśli chodzi o Anastazję, jej matka spodziewała się, że zostanie królową lub ewentualnie wybierze szlachcica za męża, lecz ta zakochała się w złodzieju imieniem Will, z którym w przeciągu dwóch lat zamieszkała w lesie Sherwood. Dzieląc wspólne marzenie o podróży do innej krainy, Will dołączył do Wesołej Kompanii Robin Hooda i przekonał grupę do włamania się do zamku Czarownicy, po czym pobiegł do Anastazji, aby opowiedzieć jej o tym. Podczas plądrowania twierdzy Will potajemnie ukradł zwierciadło. Następnie wrócił z nim do domu, do ukochanej. Tam rzucił lustro na ziemię, otwierając portal. Spytał Anastazję, dokąd chcą się udać, na co kobieta z podnieceniem wypowiedziała nazwę Krainy Czarów. Po chwili chwycili się za ręce z zamiarem wskoczenia w portal. thumb|left|Skrytykowana przez matkę Anastazja postanawia sprzeciwić się jej woli i uciec z [[Will Szkarłatny|Willem do Krainy Czarów.]] Chwilę później do chaty weszła matka Anastazji. Kobieta skrytykowała córkę, że zamierza porzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie dla złodzieja. Chłodno ostrzegła, że nie przyjmie jej ponownie w swoim domu, chyba że będzie gotowa pełnić rolę pokojówki. Anastazja, ze łzami w oczach po ostrych słowach matki, była pocieszana przez Willa, który obiecał, że zapewni jej nowe życie. Wyznał, że kocha ją prawdziwą miłością i że nie musi stawać się inną osobą. Po pożegnaniu z matką Anastazja chwyciła ukochanego za rękę i razem wskoczyli do portalu. W Krainie Czarów kochankowie wiedli ubogie życie, mieszkając w starym wagonie i żebrząc o żywność. Któregoś dnia, kiedy szukali jagód w lesie, zauważyli przejeżdżający powóz z chlebem. Dowiedziawszy się, że jest to jedzenie przeznaczone na nadchodzący bal królewski, para ukradła ubrania i sfałszowała zaproszenia, aby dostać się do zamku. Kiedy Will kradł pożywienie, Anastazja zachwycała się przyjęciem. Od pewnych arystokratek usłyszała zwrot "mój drogi". Naśladując sposób mowy ludzi z wyższych sfer, kobieta skromnie przywitała nim pobliskiego człowieka, którym okazał się Czerwony Król. Podczas rozmowy mężczyzna zaoferował jej drinka, wkrótce jednak Will został przyłapany na posiadaniu fałszywego zaproszenia i wyrzucony z balu, podobnie jak Anastazja, która nosiła suknię skradzioną jednej z arystokratek. Na zewnątrz mężczyzna ujawnił, że udało mu się skraść chleb, który starczy im na tydzień, po czym odeszli. Wcześniej jednak kobieta z utęsknieniem spojrzała na zamkowy balkon. thumb|Anastazja zostaje nową królową [[Kraina Czarów|Krainy Czarów.]] Kiedy ich sytuacja ponownie stała się nieciekawa, Anastazja zasugerowała, żeby ukradli królewskie klejnoty i sprzedali je po powrocie do domu. Przekonała Willa do tego planu, mówiąc mu, że są biedni i potrzebują pieniędzy. Podczas gdy mężczyzna czekał pod balkonem, Anastazja włamała się do zamku, by ukraść cenne kosztowności. Rozproszył ją jednak widok czerwonej korony, a po chwili przyłapał ją Czerwony Król. Mimo że kobieta była przekonana, że mężczyzna jest tak bogaty, że nawet nie zauważyłby zniknięcia kilku cennych drobiazgów, król skrytykował ją za kradzież, stwierdzając, że to hierarchia decyduje o tym, kto ma lub nie ma majątku. Anastazja oddała mu koronę, ten jednak obiecał, że podaruje jej ją, jeśli tylko zgodzi się zostać jego żoną. Kobieta wahała się, mając w pamięci miłość łączącą ją i Willa, lecz ostatecznie wybrała bogactwo i zgodziła się wyjść za mężczyznę. Później wyszła na balkon, ubrana w piękny i nowy strój zwieńczony czerwoną koroną, aby powitać poddanych jako ich nowa królowa. W tłumie zauważyła Willa, lecz po chwili odsunęła od niego wzrok. Dzień przed ślubem Anastazja poznała swoich sługów, Tweedledee i Tweedleduma, a następnie przywitała się z Królową Kier. Podczas rozmowy kobieta za pomocą magii przeniosła wazon róż, czym zaskoczyła Anastazję. Król wierzył bowiem, że rodzina królewska nie powinna korzystać z magii, gdyż oddziela ją ona od poddanych. Królowa Kier zaoferowała, że nauczy ją zaklęć, lecz kobieta z szacunkiem odmówiła, nie chcąc zaczynać małżeństwa od tajemnic. Tego wieczoru przez balkon do jej komnaty dostał się Will, który rozpaczliwie miał nadzieję, że jej decyzja o poślubieniu króla to tylko sztuczka i że po wszystkim ukradnie mu bogactwa i razem z nim wróci do domu. Anastazja stwierdziła, że robi to, co najlepsze dla siebie, ale również dla niego, została jednak rozproszona jego wspomnieniami o wspólnych, dobrych czasach. Kiedy do komnaty wtargnęli strażnicy z zamiarem pojmania mężczyzny, Will uciekł, wcześniej jednak prosząc ukochaną o spotkanie przy wagonie następnego dnia, aby mogli razem uciec. thumb|left|[[Cora|Królowa Kier uczy Anastazję magii.]] Przekonana, że jej małżeństwo to pomyłka, Anastazja spakowała swoje rzeczy i próbowała opuścić zamek, została jednak zatrzymana przez Królową Kier. Za pomocą magii kobieta stworzyła w lustrze iluzję przedstawiającą wagon, jednak nie było przy nim Willa. Stwierdziła, że mężczyzna wystawił ją i zasugerowała, by zostawiła ten rozdział swojego życia za sobą, ponieważ on nigdy już jej nie pokocha. Załamana Anastazja ze łzami w oczach wpadła w ramiona królowej, która przekonywała ją, że jej miejsce jest w rodzinie królewskiej. Kobieta postanowiła uczyć się od niej magii, a podczas lekcji wzniecania ognia dowiedziała się od niej o prawach magii, które nie pozwalają na wskrzeszenie umarłych, zmuszenie do miłości ani zmianę przeszłości. Widząc, jaką trudność sprawia Anastazji korzystanie z magii, Królowa Kier pokierowała nią tak, by wyzbyła się potrzeby bycia akceptowaną przez innych, a także uczucia własnej bezwartościowości. Pragnąc udowodnić, że jest lepsza od tych, którzy nią gardzili, Anastazja z powodzeniem wznieciła ogień. Po wstąpieniu na tron, Anastazja stała się znana jako Czerwona Królowa. Jej związek z Czerwonym Królem w tym momencie był w dużej mierze nieznany poza tym, że mężczyzna zdradzał ją z innymi kobietami. Królowa sprzymierzyła się z czarownikiem o imieniu Dżafar i razem z nim próbowała złapać dżina Cyrusa. Razem ze swoimi żołnierzami przybyła na klif nad Wrzącym Morzem, kiedy Alicja i Cyrus wyznawali sobie miłość. Nakazała swoim strażnikom złapać kochanków. Podczas bitwy, Czerwona Królowa z oburzeniem przyglądała się, jak para pokonała jej kilkunastu żołnierzy. Jednak zanim Alicja i Cyrus zdołali uciec, Czerwona Królowa użyła magii, aby zepchnąć mężczyznę z klifu. Bezradna dziewczyna widziała upadek ukochanego do Wrzącego Morza i uznała, że nie żyje. W rzeczywistości jednak został on złapany przez latający dywan i wzięty do niewoli przez Dżafara. Po pierwszej klątwie thumb|Czerwona Królowa podczas konfrontacji z [[Dżafarem.]] Czerwona Królowa porwała żonę i dzieci Białego Królika i uwięziła ich w starym wagonie, zmuszając królika do wykonywania jej rozkazów. Obawiając się najgorszego, zgodził się opuścić Krainę Czarów i przekonać Alicję do powrotu, mówiąc jej, że jej ukochany Cyrus wciąż żyje. Kiedy Alicja wróciła do Krainy Czarów, Czerwona Królowa razem ze swoją świtą odnalazła Białego Królika i zabrała go do swojego zamku. Tam zmusiła go, aby dalej spełniał jej rozkazy, w przeciwnym razie stanie się ozdobą w jej pałacu. Kiedy ten opuścił komnatę pełen strachu, kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Później spotkała na balkonie czarnoksiężnika Dżafara i poinformowała go o przybyciu Alicji. Niespodziewanie mężczyzna zaczął kwestionować przydatność Czerwonej Królowej i użył swojej magii, by zacząć ją dusić. Kobieta, ciężko oddychając, powiedziała mu, że tylko ona wie, gdzie przebywa Alicja. Dżafar niechętnie przestał ją podduszać, a Czerwona Królowa wydała triumfalny uśmiech, przypominając mu po raz kolejny, że jest królową, a Kraina Czarów to jej świat. Czerwona Królowa dowiedziała się od Białego Królika o prawdziwym miejscu ukrycia flakonu Cyrusa: jednej z rzeczy, których poszukiwała razem z Dżafarem w celu wykonania tajemniczego planu. Aby zyskać przewagę z czarownikiem, kazała królikowi zdobyć butelkę. Później, kiedy Czerwona Królowa przyjmowała poddanych w swoim zamku, Dżafar zamroził ich, aby móc z nią porozmawiać. Krytykował to, że kobieta chce zdobyć szacunek ludzi jako ich władczyni. Ona natomiast przyznała, że oboje chcą rzeczy, których nie mogą mieć bez Alicji i jej dżina. Powiedziała także, że obowiązki królowej powstrzymują ją przed poszukiwaniem flakonu Cyrusa, dlatego też czarownik zamienił wszystkich zamrożonych poddanych w pył. W niezadowoleniu patrzyła, jak odchodził, po czym jej słudzy - Tweedledee i Tweedledum - zaczęli sprzątać prochy. thumb|left|Czerwoną Królową odwiedza szantażowany przez nią [[Biały Królik.]] Później Dżafar wrócił do zamku, kiedy Czerwona Królowa odkryła lokalizację butelki. Nie chciała jednak zdradzić mu miejsca ukrycia przedmiotu dopóki nie dowie się, co otrzyma w zamian. Jednakże Dżafar zamroził ją i zmusił do powiedzenia. Kobieta wyjawiła mu fałszywe informacje, mówiąc mu, że flakon został ukryty pod drzewem Tum Tum na Zmimszałych Łąkach. Kiedy odszedł, przyszedł do niej Biały Królik. Królowa spytała go, w jaki sposób uzyskał wiedzę na temat prawdziwego miejsca pochówku flakonu. Ten opowiedział jej o tym, jak widział Cyrusa i Alicję, kiedy go zakopywali. Następnie poprosił ją o wolność, jako że zrobił wszystko, czego zażądała. Zamiast tego kobieta skrzyczała go i przypomniała, kto tu rządzi. Później Czerwona Królowa udała się do kryjówki Dżafara, gdzie powiedziała mu, że to ona ma flakon. Stwierdziła, że teraz rzeczy ulegną zmianie i nie będzie zwracał się do niej z wyższością, ponieważ są równi sobie. Po rozwścieczeniu czarownika kobieta odeszła z satysfakcją. Po powrocie do swojego zamku Czerwona Królowa schowała w pudełku podróbkę flakonu, podczas gdy prawdziwy ukryła w opuszczonym wagonie. W wieży Dżafara, on i Czerwona Królowa jedli posiłek w pobliżu celi Cyrusa, gdyż czarownikowi udało się przechwycić papierowego żurawia, za pomocą którego więzień komunikował się z Alicją. Razem obmyślili plan: zamierzali nasłać na Alicję krwiożerczą bestię, aby zmusić ją do wypowiedzenia pierwszego życzenia. Czerwona Królowa szukała w księdze wybranego stworzenia, czytając na głos nazwy wszystkich opisanych w niej bestii, podczas gdy Dżafar obserwował wyraz twarzy Cyrusa, chcąc dowiedzieć się, który potwór będzie najlepszy. Ostatecznie wybrali bandzierchlasta, widząc obawę na twarzy więźnia. Po tym, jak samiec został zgładzony, Czerwona Królowa usłyszała wycie umierającej samicy, gdyż stworzenia te łączą się w pary na całe życie i śmierć jednego powoduje także śmierć drugiego. Kobieta była pewna, że Alicja wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze życzenie, ale Dżafar stwierdził, że poczułby to, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że zostali oszukani przez Cyrusa. Następnie złożyli wizytę Grendelowi, aby dowiedzieć się, kto zabił bandzierchlasta. Kiedy obiecali mu, że ożywią jego zmarłą żonę, Grendel wyznał im, że bestia została zgładzona przez młodą kobietę w towarzystwie niejakiego Waleta. Zaskoczona wspomnieniem imienia swego dawnego kochanka, królowa zareagowała zdziwieniem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Po uzyskaniu niezbędnych informacji Dżafar zabił mężczyznę, przebijając go swoją wężową laską. thumb|Czerwona Królowa spotyka się z [[Will Szkarłatny|Willem.]] Podczas gdy Tweedledee i Tweedledum pomagali Czerwonej Królowej w ubieraniu się, kobieta podziwiała siebie w lustrze. Po chwili zobaczyła stojącego niedaleko Dżafara. Po tym, jak oddaliła służących, mężczyzna spytał ją, czemu nie powiedziała mu o Walecie. Królowa stwierdziła, że jest to zwykły złodziejaszek, którego wykorzystała, by sprowadził Alicję do Krainy Czarów. Uznała, że teraz nie ma on już żadnej wartości, więc Dżafar zaczął domagać się tego, by pozbyła się go jak najszybciej. Czerwona Królowa wynajęła wysłanników Gąsienicy, Kolekcjonerów, aby schwytali Waleta. Uwięziła go w lochach i skrytykowała jego powrót do Krainy Czarów. Stwierdziła także, że to, co zaoferowała mu Alicja - którą nazwała jego "dziewczyną" - musi być warte ryzyka pomagania jej. Po krótkiej wymianie obelg królowa odeszła. Później Dżafar odwiedził ją ponownie, przekonując ją do tego, by Walet został stracony podczas publicznej egzekucji, aby poddani zobaczyli, co dzieje się z tymi, którzy pomagają Alicji. Królowa próbowała go przekonać, że mężczyzna może być bardziej użyteczny żywy niż martwy, lecz czarownik zaczął ją kwestionować. Spytał, czy ma jakiś powód, dla którego nie chce go zabijać. Zastanawiał się również, czy jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby dostać to, czego pragnie, czy też jest dziewczyną, która ukradła koronę, by zostać królową. Nie chcąc dopuścić do śmierci Waleta, kobieta obmyśliła plan, dzięki któremu mężczyzna mógł uciec z Krainy Czarów przy pomocy Białego Królika. Zamierzała wypuścić go z celi, lecz ten zaczął podejrzewać, iż to podstęp - wierzył, że po wypuszczeniu go królowa złapie go ponownie, a ucieczkę uzna za dostateczny powód na skazanie go na śmierć. Kobieta jednak przekonywała go, że nie zamierza dopuścić do jego zabicia, a jej relacja z Dżafarem sprawia, że trudno jest jej utrzymywać go przy życiu. Mężczyzna nie chciał jej litości, ale ta stwierdziła, że bez jej wsparcia zginie. Walet odmówił podjęcia próby ucieczki i powiedział, że to ona uczyniła go głupcem, gdyż popełniła niewybaczalne, straszne czyny. Zaczął ją prowokować i zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie go zabić. Wściekła Czerwona Królowa zaakceptowała jego wyzwanie i odeszła. Podczas publicznej egzekucji Waleta Czerwona Królowa i Dżafar przyglądali się temu z balkonu. Po chwili Tweedledee powiadomił ich, że Alicja znajduje się wśród tłumu. Zdecydowali się nie ingerować, chcąc przekonać się, jak daleko kobieta może się posunąć, aby uratować przyjaciela. Alicja przebrała się za kata i po uratowaniu Waleta uciekła razem z nim do labiryntu. Czerwona Królowa dogoniła ich chwilę po Dżafarze. Kiedy Walet był duszony przez czarownika, z trudem wypowiedział imię Anastazji. Po wypowiedzeniu przez Alicję pierwszego życzenia Dżafar darował mężczyźnie życie, ale zaczął fizycznie znęcać się nad kobietą, chcąc zmusić ją do wypowiedzenia kolejnego życzenia. Jednak jej stanowczy opór spowodował, że czarownik szybko zrezygnował z tortur. Przed odejściem Dżafar zamienił Waleta w kamienny posąg, czemu z przerażeniem przyglądała się Czerwona Królowa. Alicja w porywie wściekłości uderzyła ją w twarz za to, iż nie zrobiła niczego, aby uratować mężczyznę. Królowa stwierdziła, że Alicja może mu pomóc, wypowiadając kolejne życzenie. Kiedy ta zamachnęła się na nią ponownie, kobieta powstrzymała ją magią i powiedziała, aby wreszcie dorosła. Przed odejściem królowa stwierdziła, że Kraina Czarów jest "więzieniem", a sytuacja Alicji będzie się ciągle pogarszać. Po zmierzchu Czerwona Królowa wróciła do przemienionego w kamień Waleta, przyglądając się posągowi z wielkim utęsknieniem. thumb|left|Czerwona Królowa ratuje [[Will Szkarłatny|Willa.]] Chcąc przywrócić Waletowi jego prawdziwą postać, Czerwona Królowa oszukała Alicję i przekonała do zdobycia magicznego pyłu, który może znaleźć jedynie osoba o czystym sercu. W nagrodę obiecała, że zaprowadzi ją do Cyrusa. Podczas pobytu nad Wielką Przepaścią królowa widziała, jak Alicja rozszyfrowała zagadkę i zdołała przejść przez wąwóz kilka kroków w powietrzu, po chwili jednak spadła w przepaść. Po jakimś czasie drżenie ziemi sprawiło, że kobieta straciła równowagę i również wpadła do wąwozu. Tam młodsza i bardziej mściwa wersja Alicji zachęcała swoją starszą postać do zemsty na Czerwonej Królowej za to, że wcześniej "zabiła" Cyrusa. Alicja zamachnęła się mieczem w stronę królowej, lecz nie skrzywdziła jej, a broń wbiła w ziemię. Uważała, że choć kobieta zasługuje na karę, to nie ona jej ją wymierzy. Dziewczynka pogratulowała jej podjęcia właściwej decyzji i zamieniła się w magiczny pył, który Alicja zebrała do torebki. Po opuszczeniu wąwozu Czerwona Królowa zażądała od niej pyłu. Kobieta nie chciała jej go przekazać, dopóki nie po może jej w odnalezieniu Cyrusa. Królowa odebrała jej torebkę za pomocą magii i odeszła, wyjawiając wcześniej, że oszukała ją i wykorzystała. Po powrocie do labiryntu Czerwona Królowa posypała Waleta magicznym pyłem, odeszła jednak zanim mężczyzna całkowicie odzyskał swoją postać. Czerwona Królowa, szukając Dżafara, przybyła do jego wieży. Nie zastała go tam, zauważyła jednak pustą klatkę Cyrusa. Za pomocą magicznych umiejętności próbowała zmusić starego więźnia do wyjawienia prawdy o tym, w jaki sposób dżin uciekł, lecz bezskutecznie. Kobieta postanowiła dopaść mężczyznę, dzięki czemu miałaby jednocześnie i dżina, i jego flakon. Następnie skarciła towarzyszącego jej Tweedledee i postanowiła sama znaleźć Cyrusa, twierdząc, że nie zawsze była królową i wie o tym, jak pobrudzić sobie ręce. Podążyła jego śladami aż do rzeki. Tam domyśliła się, że mężczyzna nie przekroczył jej, i za pomocą magii odkryła rzeczywistą drogę jego ucieczki. Dopadła go na urwisku, gdzie pochwaliła jego bohaterskie starania, dzięki którym próbował zjednoczyć się z Alicją, ale stwierdziła, że w brutalnej rzeczywistości miłość nie wystarcza do osiągnięcia celu. Cyrus jednak nie zamierzał się poddać i wskoczył do morza. thumb|Czerwona Królowa nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obecności [[Dżafara.]] Kobieta wysłała swoich żołnierzy na przeszukanie linii brzegowej w poszukiwaniu Cyrusa. Wkrótce Tweedledum przekazał jej wiadomość o tym, że mężczyzny nie odnaleziono. Czerwona Królowa zaczęła otwarcie mówić o swoim zamiarze posiadania zarówno dżina, jak i flakonu, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Dżafar stoi za nią i wszystko słyszy. Gdy zauważyła czarownika, udawała, że martwiła się jego nieobecnością i opowiedziała mu o ucieczce Cyrusa. Z kolei Dżafar ostrzegł ją, by nie podejmowała głupich decyzji, gdyż bez niego nie uda jej się zmienić praw magii. Czerwona Królowa dowiedziała się od Tweedleduma, że Cyrus został złapany w lesie. Sługa wyjawił jej również, że widział, jak Tweedledee w tajemnicy wręczył coś Dżafarowi. Kobieta sprawdziła pudełko zawierające fałszywy flakon i zauważyła jego zniknięcie, przez co zdała sobie sprawę, że podróbka butelki jest teraz w rękach czarownika. Za zdradę królowa pozbawiła Tweedledee głowy i umieściła ją w pudełku zaadresowanym do Dżafara, które zostawiła mu w jednej z komnat. Następnie powozem udała się po Cyrusa, a stamtąd - razem z nim - do opuszczonego wagonu, skąd zabrała jego prawdziwy flakon. Kazała mu wskazać jej drogę do Alicji, twierdząc, że jeśli oni jej nie znajdą, zrobi to Dżafar. Cyrus wyjawił jej miejsce pobytu ukochanej i razem udali się na Obczyznę. Po drodze dżin zauważył, że kobieta ma życzenie, którego mocno pragnie, ta jednak nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. thumb|left|Anastazja opowiada [[Will Szkarłatny|Willowi o swoim sekretnym życzeniu: powrocie do czasów, kiedy ten ją kochał.]] Po dotarciu do celu Cyrus zjednoczył się z Alicją, która radośnie wskoczyła w jego ramiona. Zdenerwowała się jednak widokiem Czerwonej Królowej. Choć mężczyzna stwierdził, że kobieta mu pomogła, Alicja nie ufała jej. Królowa przekonywała ją, że muszą opuścić Krainę Czarów, zanim dopadnie ich Dżafar i stworzona przez niego chmura burzowa. Gdy kobieta spytała ją o powód, dla którego pozbawiła go Cyrusa i pragnęła zdobyć flakon, Czerwona Królowa ze łzami w oczach wyznała, że robiła to dla Willa. Poprzez złamanie praw magii pragnęła wrócić do przeszłości i wznowić ich związek, ale mężczyzna nie chciał tego. Alicja nadal wątpiła w jej słowa, lecz Cyrus wiedział, że mówi prawdę. Niechętnie kobieta również jej uwierzyła i poprosiła Białego Królika, aby wykopał dziurę i zabrał ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy w Czerwoną Królową uderzył piorun, ta odbiła go za pomocą flakonu, przez co błyskawica śmiertelnie zraniła Willa. Jako że mężczyzna umierał, Alicja również zaczęła tracić życie, co było efektem jej pierwszego życzenia. Kobieta nie zamierzała użyć życzenia, aby się ratować, nie chcąc, aby Cyrus ponownie stał się więźniem flakonu. Ostatecznie dżin wręczył jej trzecie życzenie Willowi, który zapragnął zakończyć cierpienia przyjaciółki - Alicja wróciła do życia, a Cyrus przestał być dżinem, jednakże jego miejsce we flakonie zastąpił Walet. thumb|Królowa zostaje zdradzona przez swoich poddanych. Następnego dnia rano Czerwona Królowa, Alicja i Cyrus udali się do lasu, próbując znaleźć flakon zawierający Waleta, który zniknął podczas konfrontacji z chmurą burzową Dżafara. Tam królowa została porwana przez grupę wieśniaków, którzy byli wściekli na to, że ignorowała ich cierpienia. Kobieta współczuła im i wyjawiła, że rozumie ich, gdyż dawniej też była biedna i głodna, lecz nie została wysłuchana. Po przywiązaniu jej do słupa z zamiarem zabicia, królowa przekonywała ich, żeby oszczędzili jej życie, a zamiast tego porwali ją dla okupu. Jednak zapytana o to, kto zgodziłby się ją wykupić, kobieta ze smutkiem zdała sobie sprawę, że nikt by tego nie zrobił. Po chwili pojawili się Alicja i Cyrus, gotowi zapłacić za jej uwolnienie, lecz - jako że nie mieli przy sobie pieniędzy - również zostali przywiązani do słupów. Po zapadnięciu zmroku wieśniacy zapalili w ich pobliżu pochodnie, chcąc zwabić groźne stworzenia zwane świszczurami, aby ich pożarły. Mimo że udało im się zgasić ogień, zwierzęta wciąż kierowały się w ich kierunku, przyciągane przez świecący naszyjnik Alicji. Ostatecznie kobieta rzuciła swój wisiorek bestiom, odwracając ich uwagę, dzięki czemu wszyscy uwolnili się i uciekli. Podczas wędrówki przez las grupa zauważyła fajerwerki wystrzeliwane z pobliskiej wioski. Czerwona Królowa stwierdziła, że to miejsce jest zbyt biedne, a mieszkańców nie stać nawet na żywność, nie mówiąc już o takich luksusach, przez co zdali sobie sprawę, że musi przebywać tam Will, który korzysta ze swoich umiejętnościach dżina. Grupa rozdzieliła się z zamiarem odnalezienia Waleta. W jednej z chat królowa znalazła martwą Lizard, a obok niej flakon. Po zjednoczeniu się z Alicją i Cyrusem kobieta "przypadkowo" potarła butelkę, uwalniając z niej Willa. Przekonywała wszystkich, aby razem jak najszybciej opuścili Krainę Czarów. Powiedziała im również o tym, że Dżafar posiada już dwa flakony z dżinami. Cyrus zdał sobie sprawę, że muszą to być jego bracia. Mając na uwadze błędy, które popełniła w przeszłości, Czerwona Królowa postanowiła pomóc w ratowaniu ich. Czerwona Królowa postanowiła pokonać Dżafara, aby udowodnić, że jest dobrą władczynią, na którą zasługują mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów. Ona i Will udali się do domu Białego Królika z prośbą o pomoc, podczas gdy Alicja i Cyrus zdecydowali się odnaleźć Studnię Cudów i jej strażniczkę, Nyx, która zamieniła mężczyznę i jego braci w dżiny. Czerwona Królowa formalnie przeprosiła królika za wszystko, co mu zrobiła i poprosiła, aby przekonał jej poddanych, że naprawdę zamierza odzyskać królestwo dla ich dobra. Zwierzak zepsuł jednak nastroje gości, informując ich o tym, że Dżafar uwolnił Żabrołaka. Choć wyznanie to wstrząsnęło Czerwoną Królową, kobieta nadal była gotowa stawiać opór czarownikowi. Podczas przechadzki przez las wyczuła obecność Żabrołaka, więc kazała Willowi ukryć się we flakonie i schowała go w krzakach. Podczas walki z potworem kobieta przykuła go do drzewa za pomocą miecza, lecz ten uwolnił się. Żabrołak zmanipulowała ją i szybko pozbawiła przytomności. thumb|left|Anastazja torturowana przez [[Żabrołaka.]] Kobieta obudziła się w lochach, przywiązana do krzesła naprzeciwko Waleta. Dżafar rozkazał Żabrołakowi zmusić ją do wypowiedzenia trzech życzeń. W ciągu kilku minut istota zrzuciła ją na dno emocjonalne, wydobywając z jej umysłu najskrytsze lęki z przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Zmanipulowała ją tak, by wypowiedziała dwa bezsensowne życzenia: jedno, aby zdobyć koronę, a drugie - królewskie klejnoty. Gdy Czerwona Królowa wypowiedziała ostatnie pragnienie - aby Żabrołak przestała ją torturować - Will wrócił do flakonu i trafił w ręce Dżafara. Później, kiedy kobieta przebywała w celi, odwiedził ją Tweedledum, nadal lojalny wobec niej. Królowa poprosiła go, by odnalazł Alicję i Cyrusa, ostrzegł ich przed Dżafarem i przekonał do natychmiastowego opuszczenia Krainy Czarów. Podczas pobytu w lochach Czerwona Królowa rozmawiała ze starym więźniem. Twierdziła, że musi on nienawidzić Dżafara za to, że go więzi. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że on również - choć nie fizycznie - zamknął go w klatce, ponieważ każdy tworzy swoje własne więzienia. Po chwili do lochów wtargnęli Alicja i Cyrus, którzy szukali trzech flakonów z dżinami. Kobieta ze łzami w oczach podziękowała Alicji za przybycie, mimo że wiedziała, iż nie są tu po to, by ją ratować. Szczerze wierzyła, że jeśli Will zostanie ocalony, uratowana zostanie także cała Kraina Czarów. Gdy nagle do lochów przyszli Dżafar i Żabrołak, Alicja i Cyrus zostali zmuszeni do ukrycia się. Czarownik oskarżył królową o to, że rzuciła zaklęcie ochronne na Waleta, przez co nie może rzucić czaru mogącego złamać prawa magii, ale kobieta zaprzeczyła. Kiedy zaczęła go prowokować, czarownik za pomocą magii ujarzmił ją. Po chwili Żabrołak wyjawiła mu, że Walet nie ma serca. Dżafar powiedział królowej, że nie może niczego przed nim ukryć, lecz Żabrołak stwierdziła, że nie dowiedziała się o tym od niej, lecz od kogoś innego przebywającego w lochach - Alicji. Choć czarownik wysłał strażników, by ją złapali, ona i Cyrus zdołali uciec. thumb|Anastazja zostaje zabita przez [[Dżafara.]] Dżafar próbował wydobyć od Willa informacje na temat lokalizacji jego serca, grożąc śmiercią Czerwonej Królowej poprzez przyłożenie sztyletu do jej gardła. Mimo że kobieta przekonywała go, by tego nie robił, dżin zdradził mu miejsce pobytu serca. Stwierdził, że choć przysporzyło mu ono wielkiego cierpienia, nikt nie jest wart śmierci z jego powodu. Później Anastazja rozmawiała z Willem o tym, dlaczego pozbył się własnego serca. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że zrobił to, by zapomnieć o niej. Zapytana o zamiar zmiany przeszłości po złamaniu praw magii, Czerwona Królowa przyznała, że chciała powstrzymać siebie i Willa przed przybyciem do Krainy Czarów. Przeprosiła go za to, że uciekała się do magii, by go odzyskać, a także poprosiła o przebaczenie. Gdy Dżafar wrócił do lochów, boleśnie zwrócił Willowi jego serce. Po odzyskaniu organu uczucia mężczyzny do Anastazji odżyły na nowo, a para pocałowała się. Niestety, aby przekonać się, czy serce Waleta rzeczywiście poprawnie działa, czarownik zabił Czerwoną Królową na oczach mężczyzny. Po tym, jak prawa magii zostały złamane, Anastazja została ożywiona przez Dżafara. Pod wpływem jego zaklęcia wierzyła, że jest w nim zakochana, przez co została pozbawiona uczuć do Willa - na jego oczach była w stanie całować się z czarownikiem. Kobieta była wyzbyta emocji i nie reagowała, kiedy Alicja została pojmana przez Dżafara, który następnie groził jej zniszczeniem jej szczęścia, chcąc dowiedzieć się o miejscu pobytu Amary. Kiedy Anastazja wypoczywała na kanapie, czarownik wrzucił pierścionek zaręczynowy Alicji do jej kieliszka, który trzymała w ręku. Później Dżafar poprosił ją, aby udowodniła mu swoją "miłość" do niego poprzez zdradzenie informacji na temat Studni Cudów. Kobieta opowiedziała mu o tym, że miejsce to jest pełne wód o magicznych właściwościach. thumb|left|[[Will Szkarłatny|Will całuje Anastazję pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.]] Kiedy czarownik udał się do studni w celu zabicia Amary, Anastazja pilnowała Alicji i Willa, została jednak szybko rozproszona przez mężczyznę. Po chwili zauważyła Białego Królika, który próbował uwolnić kobietę. Will próbował powstrzymać ją przed przeszkodzeniem w uwolnieniu Alicji, mówiąc jej, że jej uczucia do Dżafara są fałszywe. Ostatecznie udało mu się pocałować ją pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, wyzwalając ją spod zaklęcia czarownika. Szczęśliwa Anastazja uwolniła Alicję, dzięki czemu kobieta udała się do Studni Cudów, gdzie Dżafar został zamieniony w dżina w ramach kary za kradzież wody. Kiedy prawa magii ponownie zaczęły obowiązywać, wskrzeszona Anastazja umarła. Na szczęście wróciła do życia dzięki wodzie ze Studni Cudów, którą Nyx podarowała Alicji i Cyrusowi. Jakiś czas później ona i Will brali udział w ich ceremonii ślubnej w Anglii, a po uroczystości pożegnali się z małżonkami i wrócili do Krainy Czarów dzięki Białemu Królikowi. Po drugiej klątwie Will opuścił Anastazję i Krainę Czarów, po czym wrócił z powrotem do Storybrooke. Po trzeciej klątwie Jakiś czas później, Anastazja i Will ponownie się spotkali i zaczęli wspólnie rządzić w Krainie Czarów jako Biała Królowa i Biały Król. Magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 4 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Anastazja oparta jest na postaci Czerwonej Królowej z powieści Po drugiej stronie lustra autorstwa Lewisa Carrolla, będącej kontynuacją Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Reprezentuje także Białą Królową z tej samej książki. * W większości adaptacji powieści Lewisa Carrolla, Czerwona Królowa jest często mylona z Królową Kier lub uznawaną za tę samą postać. W tej serii, podobnie jak w oryginale, są to dwie różne postacie - Cora jest Królową Kier, a Anastazja jest Czerwoną Królową. * W powieści Lewisa Carrolla i większości adaptacji, Czerwona i Biała Królowa to oddzielne postacie. Jednak w tej serii Anastazja jest pierwotnie nikczemną Czerwoną Królową, ale później staje się dobrą Białą Królową. * Czerwona Królowa posiada dzióbdzioba. * Czerwona Królowa ma wiele aspektów wspólnych z przyrodnią siostrą Kopciuszka z filmu Kopciuszek, w tym to samo imię oraz fakt, że książę wybrał jej przyrodnią siostrę, a nie ją. Przypisy }}en:Red Queen de:Rote Königin ru:Анастасия nl:Rode Koningin it:Anastasia fr:Anastasia Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Kategoria:Rodzina królewska